


An Ode to the Death of Ray's Heterosexuality (or, 'So Long and Thanks For All the Trim')

by emocezi, Lassroyale



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Senses, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassroyale/pseuds/Lassroyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy knows how to break through all of Ray’s hard-earned training with the graze of fingers over sweat-slickened skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to the Death of Ray's Heterosexuality (or, 'So Long and Thanks For All the Trim')

**Author's Note:**

> Just shameless smut between my favorite Generation Kill rarepair. Really - that’s it. (Might be a little schmoopy at the end, but eh, afterglow, what can I say?)  
> 6-22-11: Edited to fix errors.

$2 million dollars of Spec Op training had turned Ray Person into one tough motherfucker. He passed S.E.R.E. training, where he learned how to convert psychological and physical torture into tools that he could use against his captors. He learned how to work through his pain; he learned how to search for that place inside of his mind where he could escape when things spiraled out of control. He learned how to remain in control.

Rudy “Fruity” fucking Reyes shattered all of that, bypassing all of Ray’s specialized training with the graze of fingertips over sweat-slickened skin and his mouth - that fucking _mouth_ \- which always seemed to know where Ray’s greatest weaknesses were.

Ray jerked against the grip that pinned his wrists above his head, arching his back and slanting his hips up against Rudy’s as he arced over him. His skin was flushed with heat, hypersensitized to every single brush of Rudy's body against him. Rudy’s cock throbbed inside of him, thick and impossibly long, pushing - _pushing_ \- until Ray felt like he couldn’t take anymore. “Fuck holmes,” he gasped, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of Rudy’s hand curved around his thigh, fingers digging five points of pressure into his flesh. “Have I ever told you that you’re hung like a motherfucking donkey?”

Rudy rolled his hips gently and pressed forward; Ray grunted, driving his heels into the small of Rudy’s back as he threw back his head, overwhelmed by the sensation of being stretched so far. “You okay?” Rudy asked, his usually soft tone stained deeper than Ray had ever heard it.

Ray nodded and Rudy pushed forward once more, finally bottoming out. “Too fucking much,” Ray muttered. He bit his bottom lip as he felt Rudy’s cock twitch deep inside of him, but he still pulled the Rudy closer, working through the sting of being stretched and filled until he was able to feel the pleasure seep through. He relaxed and let his muscles loosen. Rudy took the opportunity to fit his mouth over Ray's, and sucked insistently on his tongue until Ray felt a moan pulled forcefully from his throat.

“We can stop if you want, brother,” Rudy said, his voice so low that it was almost unrecognizable.

Ray lifted his head and fixed Rudy with his best glare, which, given the situation, probably lacked much of the menace he hoped to convey. “If you fucking stop now I will stab you with my K-bar,” Ray panted, then leaned up to capture Rudy in another slow kiss. He broke off, moaning again when Rudy pulled out slightly and thrust back in. “And stop calling me 'brother' – it's fucking creepy.”

Rudy nodded and smiled, tightening his grip on Ray's wrists until he flopped back, pleasure rolling smoothly down his spine. Ray gasped when Rudy leaned in to suck harshly at the hollow of his throat, his teeth nipping hard enough to hurt. “Shut up, Ray,” Rudy said pleasantly.

Rudy moved his hand from Ray's wrists to wrap his fingers loosely around Ray's throat, squeezing lightly as he began to fuck into him with steady, even strokes. “Tighter,” Ray groaned, pushing his chin up until he could feel the edge of Rudy's palm press harder against his windpipe, just barely cutting off his air. “C'mon you gay motherfucker – don't be a fucking pussy.”

Rudy's eyes widened for a moment, his grip faltering, before all at once his gaze darkened and his hold on Ray's throat closed tighter. Ray could feel the orgasm coil in his belly at the sensation, and he dug his fingers into Rudy's shoulders as he sucked air through his teeth and thrust his hips up.

Rudy seemed to take the hint and pulled out almost to the tip before slamming back into Ray with enough force to shove him up further on the mattress. “Yes, fuck yes,” Ray moaned, tugging Rudy's face down towards his to mouth along the underside of his jaw. “You're fucking amazing holmes.”

Rudy grunted and didn't reply; he focused instead on pounding into Ray with long, hard strokes that made Ray curse and groan and whimper in pleasure and pain. It was so fucking hot; Ray didn't know if he could take anymore. He pushed at Rudy's shoulders, his back arching as Rudy fucked into him relentlessly, until suddenly he was coming with a shout and a stream of strangled curses.

“Oh fucking shit – shit-shit- _shit_!” Ray cursed, as he spurt hot stripes of come onto his own stomach without once being touched. Rudy’s thrusts slowed, long and steady, continuing fuck Ray until he felt like he was coming apart at the seams. His skin felt like it was stretched too tight over his bones; he couldn’t get air into his lungs.

Rudy removed his hand from Ray’s throat, and Ray drew in a huge gulp of air. Sweat beaded on his brow and he looked up at Rudy blearily, his mouth falling open to say something, when every nerve ending in his body screamed with too much sensation as Rudy pulled out completely. Ray shakily pushed himself to one elbow, chest heaving, but his comment of: “What the fuck?” was cut off when Rudy hooked an arm beneath one of Ray's knees and effortlessly flipped him onto his stomach.

Before Ray had fully registered the change of position, Rudy sank back into his body in one quick motion, thick cock sliding in and making every thought in Ray’s head grind to a halt. Rudy leaned his full weight against Ray’s back, an arm looped under his chest as he bit down Ray’s ear and rolled the lobe between his lips. “Up on your knees,” Rudy murmured, and his voice, though ever soft, was rough around the edges. When Ray didn’t immediately comply, Rudy slid his arm down Ray’s chest to below his hips and lifted him, using his own knees to forcibly splay Ray`s wider.

Ray groaned, pillowing his head on his arms and digging his fingers into the sheets, his entire body tensing up in anticipation of the solid thrusts Rudy favored in this position. Rudy wound his fingers through Ray’s hair and gripped it tight, yanking his head back and forcing his chin up and back to arch - just how Ray liked it. Ray hissed as the movement deepened the angle of Rudy’s cock within him, his own slowly beginning to harden again as Rudy began to fuck into him with the harsh slap of skin on skin.

“Shit holmes,” Ray panted, straining for breath as Rudy pulled his head back even farther, “you fuck like a fucking machine, like a motherfucking sex terminator. Rudy,” he wheezed, pushing back and reaching a hand down to stroke himself back into full stiffness, “harder.” He managed to just barely crane his neck to glance at Rudy over his shoulder, and felt a shudder of pleasure rip through him at the sight of Rudy, his brown eyes almost black, watching his cock fuck in and out of Ray’s body. “Fuck me harder,” Ray gasped out, infusing as much command into his tone as he could muster given the circumstance.

It did the trick. Ever the solider, Rudy sometimes seemed incapable of ignoring a direct order - and fuck it, Ray wasn’t above exploiting that when he could and playing a bit dirty. Rudy began to fuck him using the whole of his strength, skin slapping wetly together as he held nothing back. Seeing Rudy like that, uninhibited, completely in the moment and holding nothing back from him, was such a fucking turn on that Ray fisted his cock viciously, stroking himself once, twice, and then came again with a long, drawn-out moan.

He slumped, boneless, his military training the only thing keeping his arms from completely giving out on him. He couldn’t speak, panting as Rudy continued to fuck him, his thrusts slowing only slightly as Ray fought to get enough air into his lungs. His skin buzzed with an acute inrush of the tactile, when Rudy released his hair and bent forward to press a kiss to Ray’s shoulder. His mouth was hot on Ray’s already overheated skin; it made his head feel muzzy and the blood pound between his temples. He shivered, pleasure throbbing through him like an after-echo, as Rudy licked the shell of his ear and tasted the sweat gathered on Ray’s skin with a quick flick of his tongue.

Ray jerked suddenly when Rudy wrapped a large hand over his soft cock and began to stroke it, every nerve ending so raw that the feeling was almost painful. “One more time,” Rudy urged.

Ray shook his head, hips twitching helplessly as Rudy continued to lightly, though insistently stroke him. “Motherfucker,” he cursed, his voice just fucking wrecked, hoarse and thick as Rudy’s calloused palm brushed gently over the over-sensitized head. “I can’t,” he whimpered - actually fucking _whimpered_. “Holmes, jesus fuck - I _can’t_. ”

“Ray my brother,” Rudy pressed, smoothing the fingers of his free hand tenderly up Ray’s back, and pressing lightly between the divots of his spine, “please?” He rubbed his rough palm between Ray’s shoulder blades and gave Ray’s cock a deliberate squeeze. “Do it for me.”

Ray huffed a breath, dropping his head between his shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking with too much sensation. “Too much,” he whined. “Rudy, it’s too much.” Ray released a ragged breath as Rudy rocked his hips, his cock slamming up against his prostrate. “And what did I say about calling me ‘brother’ while you’re balls deep in my ass?”

Rudy laughed and slid a hand over the jut of Ray’s shoulder and down his arm. He rested it atop of Ray’s where he was gripping the sheets and twined their fingers together, releasing Ray’s cock with the other, as he reached up to grip the headboard and use it for leverage. “Just one more time, Ray,” he coaxed, his voice stupidly sincere. Ray shuddered when Rudy pressed his lips to the nape of his neck and murmured, “Please, baby?” into the heat of his sweat-slicked skin.

“Y-you’re so fucking gay, holmes,” Ray stuttered, gritting his teeth at the shaky line of pleasure that pulsed up his spine.

Rudy picked up the pace again, leaning forward, his hips pistoning like a well oiled machine. Ray dug a hand into the sheets, pulling one corner up off the mattress as the intensity of Rudy’s thrusts shook the whole bed. His toes curled, back arching as a fresh sheen of sweat broke out over his skin, his entire body seeming to throb in time with the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall.

Ray couldn’t hold back the howls that ripped themselves from his throat. Every time Rudy drove into him, the head of his cock dragged along Ray’s prostate, each hard slide more forceful than the last. “Rudy, Rudy, _Rudy_.” Ray chanted Rudy’s name like it was the only thing he knew how to say, as Rudy untangled their fingers and again began to pump his cock, red and swollen, in time to his thrusts.

“Come on baby,” Rudy encouraged, fisting Ray’s cock with a firm grip. “Reach for it, brother.” All at once and almost without warning, Ray’s entire body seized up, his mouth falling open in a silent shout as feeling more intense than anything he’d ever felt before ripped through him. It felt as if every cell in his body swelled and burst, over-brimmed with a keen sort of pleasure the likes of which he’d never experienced.

Ray arched back against Rudy, pressing his face into the pillows and screaming until his breath came out in sobs, tears leaking from his eyes at the shrill sensation of his first ever dry orgasm.

The muscles in his ass quivered and clamped down tightly around Rudy’s cock, driving Rudy to fuck into Ray harder; Ray could feel the slight shift in his rhythm, signifying that Rudy was close to coming too. Ray, however, almost felt like he might never _stop_ coming, the sensation enhanced by Rudy’s soft grunts in his ear as he canted his hips and tightened his grip on the headboard hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Ray lifted his head and threw a shaky glance over his shoulder, locking eyes with Rudy. Rudy pitched forward and caught Ray in a filthy, sloppy kiss, continuing to fuck into him with a few more short thrusts, until at last his hips stuttered and Rudy came with a long groan which Ray caught in his mouth.

Rudy broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Ray’s shoulder, staying like that for a few minutes, his breathing deep and heavy against Ray’s skin. After a moment, he carefully pulled out and collapsed to the side, quickly pulling off the condom and tying it off, before tossing it to land somewhere on the floor.

Rudy brushed a finger over Ray’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow when Ray whimpered and flinched away from him. He couldn’t stand to be touched right then. He couldn’t handle it - full sensory overload, that’s what Ray was currently experiencing. Even the air blowing over his skin from the fan in the corner, felt like too much; it felt like electricity was sparking through his veins. He was still flying too fucking high, slow to come down from the force of his orgasm.

“Just hold still, brother,” Rudy murmured. He lay a hand on Ray’s back and gently caressed his flushed skin, rubbing from his shoulders to the swell of his ass as Ray shuddered and swore beneath the touch the entire time.

“Fuckin’ hell, Rudy. What did you do to me?” Ray’s arms were like dead weights; he couldn’t have pushed himself up even if he’d wanted to. He felt as weak as a kitten and utterly exhausted. His body throbbed with a comfortable soreness that he felt in the stretch and pull of his tendons and the long muscles in his thighs. His body was still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, only then just beginning to fade.

“Just relax Ray, I’ve got you,” Rudy said, pushing himself up and moving over to straddle Ray’s hips. He dug his thumbs firmly into the knots just underneath Ray’s shoulder blades, and rolled them outwards, forcing the tension from Ray’s muscles. It didn’t take long under Rudy’s strong, insistent touch, before Ray felt himself drifting into state of drowsy relaxation, the hypersensitivity of his body shifting into something manageable.

After awhile, Ray jacked an arm beneath him and pushed himself up onto his elbow as he twisted, shoving at Rudy’s knee with his other hand until he eased his weight off of Ray’s back. Ray rolled heavily onto his back and grinned languidly at Rudy, who moved to stretch out beside him. Rudy pressed a kiss to Ray’s jaw and looked at him with an expression of distinct affection that in no way made Ray feel warm or fuzzy inside (except that it totally did.)

“You’re better than one of those fuck machines they have at those fancy sex clubs in New York,” Ray said, fondly. “Seriously holmes, you could put on show: ‘Rudy Reyes vs.the Dick Dexterous Fucking Machine’. Now that’s a show I’d pay to see. You’d be a motherfucking star.”

Rudy rolled onto his back and folded his arms beneath his head. “Who let _you_ into a luxury sex club?” he replied after a moment, his soft voice brushed with subtle humor. Ray snorted and leered at him.

“Holmes, you wouldn’t believe the places that have let me in. I’m a hotass you know and shit, I’m not afraid to lie a little if it gets me into a place with some fine ass trim.” He flopped onto his side, facing Rudy. “And believe me, holmes, there is some quality strange in places like that.”

“You got fucked by one of those machines, didn’t you?”

“A gentleman never tells.”

“Good thing you’re not a gentleman, you nasty thing.”

“Aww, Rudy, don’t be jealous. The Dick Dexterous Fucking Machine has nothing on your fine ass. Now the Fuck Saw...that’s a different story.” Ray yawned. “Now come on and help me change the sheets bitch - I’m tired and need my beauty sleep if I’m ever gonna survive a weekend of you and your fucking warrior sex magic.”

Rudy rolled his eyes and got up to grab new sheets for the bed. He and Ray worked in tandem, and as soon as the last blanket was on, corners tucked under Marine perfect, Ray called dibs on the shower and disappeared into the bathroom. He stuck his head out five minutes later to bitch about the Vanilla scented shampoo Rudy used, and the fact that he now smelled like a birthday cake.

“Don’t worry holmes,” Ray said when he exited the bathroom ten minutes later, “I’ll be sure to bring some man-shampoo with me next time.” Rudy smiled at him and Ray shook the water from his hair, droplets flying everywhere. “In fact I should probably leave some clothes here too so I’m not stuck wearing those little girl shorts of yours.”

“Whenever you want, my brother, I’ve got a drawer all ready for you.”

“And Rudy?”

“Yeah?”

Ray rushed him, knocking Rudy back onto the freshly made bed in a hard tackle. Ray straddled him, knees a vice on either side of Rudy’s hips as he smirked down at the bemused though cautious expression on his face. Ray poked Rudy hard in the chest. “Stop callin’ me ‘brother’ when you're pounding me into the mattress. It’s fucking weird, holmes.”

Rudy looked contemplative for a minute, then suddenly grinned. “No problem, baby.”

Ray groaned and shook his head. “What the fuck am I going to do with you, you fruity motherfucker?” he asked, though said it with indulgent smile. “You’re gonna be the death of my heterosexuality holmes, I swear it.”

(The End.)


End file.
